Mewted Saga: A Mew Story Begins-DISCONTINUED
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: It's that time of year. New trainers choose their pokemon to start their journeys. How hard will the world of pokemon be rocked when Ash Ketchum chooses the still small clone Mewtwo and a friendly young Pikachu with odd colors? Will they avoid the swarms of Rockets that inhabit many of the major cities in the Kanto region and make it to the pokemon league on top of it all?
1. Chapter 1

This is the actual start of the Kanto Series. Welcome to the next story in the Mewted Saga: A Mew Story Begins.

* * *

Ash woke up in his room. It was the day he was to be chosen as a pokemon trainer! He jumped out of bed, dressed fully for the day so in case he was late than he was at least presentable. He picked up his backpack and went down the stairs to see his mother sitting at the table.

Ash grabbed some bacon and looked at his mother. "Can't stay long mom. Sorry." He kissed his mother on the cheek before he ran out of the front door and to the lab.

Ash arrived just as the last trainer left, but it didn't bother him that there were no starters left. He had another plan..

 _"Are you sure you want to have Mewtwo as your starter, Ash?" Oak asked, looking at the child from across the small podium._

 _Ash nodded. "I'm sure of it. I think it would be safer if he was traveling with a trainer instead of staying here. So he can experience life outside of the lab and corral. So he can live and make friends, and gain memories from what he's experienced. Other than pain."_

 _Oak sighed. "So, he told you?"_

 _Ash remained silent, thinking about the tales of experiementation and pain told from Mewtwo. "Yeah.." He said softly._

 _"I think it's best if we let him decide." Oak said to Ash, to which the boy nodded._

 _"What if I already have?" The two turned to see Mewtwo standing in front of the door. "I've already made my choice."_

 _"What did you choose, Mewtwo?" Oak asked, turning to face the Pokemon fully._

 _"I wanna go with Ash." Mewtwo said as Alakazam teleported into the room._

 _"A wise choice, little one." Alakazam said. "You will be safer traveling around as others will not know where you'll be going next."_

 _Oak nodded with a smile. "Alright. Shall I get you a different pokeball that the standard?"_

 _"No, professor. A standard one is just fine." Ash said. "If Mewtwo is in any other pokeball, people will try to take him."_

 _Oak nodded. "Alright, just make sure to wait until later to get your pokemon. As it will draw less of a crowd. I can hold onto a starter pokemon so that you have some cover for gyms and the like."_

 _Ash looked at Mewtwo. "What do you think? Do you want it to be just us two, or do you want another pokemon to come with us?"_

 _Mewtwo took a moment to consider this. "I'd like a friend. It doesn't have to be Charmander, Bulbasuar or Squirtle. It just has to be a friend."_

 _"What friend do you think it should be?" Ash asked._

 _"I don't know. We should ask them." Mewtwo said._

 _Ash nodded, before he looked outside. "We'll have to ask them tomorrow." He sighed. "I have to get home, it's getting dark."_

 _"Aww.." Mewtwo looked sad._

 _Ash smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow though."_

 _Mewtwo smiled. "Alright!"_

Today they were going to choose the pokemon friend that was coming with them. Ash walked up to the lab as the last trainer came out, an anxious looking Squirtle at his side. Poor thing, with a trainer looking as angry as he was, she would end up back at the lab in no time.

He stopped at the top steps to look at the trainer and Squirtle before he went inside. He walked through the lab to the waiting professor.

"Hello professor." Ash said, smiling as he walked to the man.

"Good morning Ash." Oak smiled. "I believe Mewtwo has talked with the pokemon, and he and that pokemon wish to see you."

Ash became curious. "Alright. I'd like to meet them too."

"Mewtwo, the lab is clear. You can come out now." Oak said, moments later the small purplish clone pokemon appeared.

"Ash!" The clone hugged Ash, making the boy laugh as he huggd him back. "Are you ready?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, everything is packed and I can't wait to meet the pokemon you agreed to let come with us."

Mewtwo smiled. "Come on!" He grabbed Ash's arm and led him to the podium where a pokeball with an electic sticker waited. "Careful, he's scared because he was chased out of the Pikachu swell after his parents were exiled because of his and his mother's different color compared to the others."

Ash nodded. "Alright. That's good to know."

Oak took the pokeball off of the podium and opened it up to unleash a gold mouse-like pokemon with dark red cheeks and black tipped ears. Ash held his hand out to let the pokemon sniff if after it saw him. It bit his wrist hard enough to leave a mark without sniffing him.

"What are you doing?" Mewtwo asked as Ash froze and tensed in pain, feeling the bite burn as small jolts of electricity burned his skin.

Pikachu looked over to Mewtwo after he released Ash's hand. It began speaking to Mewtwo as Oak helped Ash clean and bandage his wrist.

"What did he say?" Oak asked as Ash examined the bandages, seeing small specks of blood on the white wrapping.

Mewtwo turned to the professor. "He said that he bit Ash because he was afraid."

"There's no reason to be afraid," Ash said, slowly reached his hand out again to let Pikachu sniff him in the hopes of petting him this time, "I won't hurt you." Pikachu let Ash pet him without hesitation before he climbed onto Ash's shoulder.

"There." Oak said as he passed Ash a pokedex, pokeballs and small medical kit. "Clean that bite and wrap it regularly, Ash."

Ash nodded before he put his pokeballs on his belt as well as the small kit and set his pokedex in his pocket. "Thanks." He smiled as he turned to Mewtwo. "Are you ready?" Ash asked him, pulling a pokeball from his belt and holding it out.

Mewtwo nodded. "Yeah." He tapped the pokeball with a singular ball tipped finger and was soon sucked inside. The ball shook in Ash's hand before it dinged, signifying he was captured. The ball opened up and Mewtwo popped out. "That was strange.." Mewtwo said, tilting his head.

"You'll have to stay in your pokball while we travel in towns, Mewtwo." Ash said. "And when we come across some trainers."

"Okay." Mewtwo said, sounding uncomfortable. He hated being confined. It reminded him of the lab.

"It's going to be okay." Ash promised. "We can speak to each other telepathically. you'll be okay." He said.

"Alright." Mewtwo said, letting Ash return him to the pokeball.

Ash returned the Pikachu to it's pokeball too, it obeyed him without question now. Thankfull. Once they were on the outskirts of Pallet, Ash released them from their pokeballs so they could walk beside him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Mewtwo.." Ash looked at the small clone pokemon who walked beside him.

The small light purple pokemon turned to him, the young different colored Pikachu on his head. _"Yes Ash?"_

 _"Let's do some training so that I can see the moves you guys know."_

Pikachu nodded, jumping off of Mewtwo's head.

 _"Papa taught me Psychic and Calm Mind. I'm learning how to use Iron Tail."_ Mewtwo said, opening up a mental link to the three of them could communicate.

Ash smiled. "That's good. What moes do you know, Pika-pal?"

Pikachu's tail twitched. _"I know Volt Tackle, Thunder Punch and Growl. Mama said that I know Volt Tackle because of a special stone she found and kept as a necklace before she met papa. When we were chased away, she lost it. I learned Thunder Punch from my papa 'fore he and mama got caught so I could get away."_

"I'm sorry to hear that, Pikachu."

Pikachu nodded. _"That's okay. I know I'll see them again, one day."_

Ash took out his pokedex. "Hmm. Says here that Volt Tackle is an egg move that can only be passed to the baby when a female Pikachu is in possession of a Light Ball at the time the egg is laid." Ash said, reading the entry from the Pokedex and showing the picture of the stone to his Pokemon.

Pikachu nodded. _"Yeah. That's what she had on her."_

Ash nodded again. "Alright. Well, let's try out some training and then break for lunch."

 _"Yeah!"_ Thus the training began. As Mewtwo and Pikachu were training, Ash looked at the Teachy TV he obtained as a birthday gift from his grandfather, calling Pikachu and Mewtwo over when he found the video he had been looking for.

"This is Iron Tail." He pointed to the glowing tail on the screen. "It's a Steel type move. Mewtwo is on his way to learning the move, but I want you guys to keep watching this and practicing the move, okay?"

Mewtwo and Pikachu nodded. They went to work, going through the motions of using their tails to attack a large tree. Ash decided to do some training of his own, jogging around the area where they were training. When he was tired from that, but Mewtwo and Pikachu were still practicing, Ash decided to stop running and sit down.

"Guys, come on, let's take a break." Ash said, watching the two pokemon.

 _"I'm close to getting it!"_ Pikachu called, running over to him.

Mewtwo floated over to them. _"I'm not. Calm Mind surely helped because I started to get frustrated the first few times."_

Ash nodded. "Good job, guys. Let's take a lunch break and keep on trekking."

 _"Yeah!"_ The Pokemon cheered.

* * *

Soon after lunch, the three of them packed everything up and continued walking to Viridian City. After a while, they heard creek water. In the distance, they saw a girl fishing.

"Sorry, Mewtwo," Ash began. "Into the Pokeball for now." Ash said, pulling out Mewtwo's Pokeball.

Mewtwo nodded. _"Alright."_ He said sadly before he was sucked in.

Ash looked at the Pokeball. "It's okay pal, you'll be out again soon." He put the ball back on his belt as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Ash walked by where the girl was fishing. Not wanting to bother her, he just kept walking. That is, until thunder was heard in the distance.

"Uh oh." Ash ducked into the trees and found a large one to duck into.

He set a blanket in the opening and went back out to get some firewood that wasn't too wet to light a small and tame fire to keep warm.

"Well, we're stuck here for the time being." Ash said, poking the fire. He released Mewtwo from his Pokeball. "Who wants to watch some Teachy TV to pass the time?"

 _"Sure."_ Mewtwo said.

 _"I guess."_ Pikachu said from his place on Ash's sleeping bag beside the boy.

* * *

 _".. This is Pokedude signing off!"_

The small TV turned off as Ash opened up some Pokefood for Pikachu and Mewtwo. He handed them the cans of food and pulled a sandwich from his packback for himself.

 _"What's that?"_ Pikachu asked, spying a small ketchup bottle.

"Oh." Ash looked at the bottle. "It's ketchup. Do you want to try some?"

Pikachu nodded, holding out a piece of Pokefood. _"Please?"_

Ash took the small bottle and squeezed it lightly to make a small dallop fall onto the Pokefood.

Pikachu ate it, and looked up at Ash. _"More?"_

Ash blinked, and then the bottle was out of his hand. "Huh.." He said, watching Pikachu begin to drink it. "I guess he likes ketchup. But that's fine. I never really liked it much anyway."

Mewtwo shook his head, eating his food. _"I don't really like it much either. Maybe because Sam would mix it with tofu and hot sauce."_ The small clone winced, remembering the taste. It haunted the small clone.

Ash laughed. "I guess that would make it so you don't like it."

Mewtwo laughed as well. _"I guess."_

Soon the three of them were sleeping peacefully.

Ash soon woke up to a familiar feeling. "Bluew!"

The blue cat Pokemon looked over to Ash. _"Hey Ash."_

 _"What is this?"_ Asked a familiar voice. It was Pikachu, Mewtwo at his side.

 _"Welcome little brother, new friend, Ash."_ Bluew greeted them.

 _"Hey big brother."_ Mewtwo said to the other cat.

 _"Holy Arceus! Your Mew!"_ Pikachu said.

Bluew laughed softly. _"Yes, new friend. I am a Mew. I've been watching this region for many years."_ He looked to Ash and Mewtwo. _"So, I see your journey has started off well."_ He chuckled. _"Let's see.. You didn't make Pikachu mad, didn't fail at catching a Pidgey, granted you didn't try to catch one anyway, didn't make a Spearow angry enough to call it's entire flock leading to a wipeout of Pikachu's energy. Good, very good."_

Ash smiled. "Thanks Bluew."

Bluew nodded. _"So, new friend,"_ he looked to Pikachu. _"Do you have a name. Other than your species name, I mean."_

Pikachu nodded. _"Yeah. My mama and papa named me Lightning."_

Ash tilted his head. "You could have mentioned that."

Lightning looked at Ash. _"To be fair, you didn't ask."_

Ash shrugged. True, they didn't. He looked at Bluew. "Why did you come to see us?"

Bluew hummed. _"I can't tell you everything, because that won't be any fun,"_ he chuckled. _"But, I will say that I'm just seeing everything as innocent as it is now before you guys start making headway."_

"Okay.." Ash said. "Whatever that means, I guess."

 _"Well, that's all for this visit, I'm afraid. You guys better wake up, the storm's over!"_

Ash woke up, in the real world, first. "Wow. That was a crazy message.." He said, looking at Mewtwo and Pika- Lightning.

* * *

 ** _AN: I know, short chapter. But there's a reason; I lost track of time because of work and this was all I had time to type up. Story will NOT be updated during December. I will be writing a Christmas themed one shot instead that will be posted sometime during December. Don't worry, I have plans for this story. I'm not abandoning it, it's just on hiatus for now._**


End file.
